


Precious

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "You're a virgin?!"The older's eyes widen as he brings his hands up to Mingi's mouth."Can you not be so loud?"
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAN!
> 
> helloo  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Lmk how you feel  
> Byeee

It's late, short after midnight and the air is heavy and breathed out. San leans his head against the mirror, sighing. He has been just talking to Mingi for the past twenty minutes of them taking a break after practice and the mixed topics are slowly messing up his head.

Somehow the topic of sex came up a few minutes ago and if he is being honest he doesn't know what to say. He knows Mingi has a lot to say, he knows he has a lot of experience. He has had the pleasure of hearing him and Wooyoung more than once before, not that he ever asked for it but what can he do. He sighs again when Mingi asks him about something he likes and he laughs and shrugs.

"Don't know."

Mingi frowns at his words, turning his head to look at him better. He sits up with a grunt, running a hand through his hair, a smiles tugging at the corners of his lips. He shifts closer, sitting close to San but not too close.

"What do you mean you don't know, everyone has something they like in bed."

He laughs and San rolls his eyes. He isn't ashamed of what he is about to say, he just thought that he would never have to say it. And yeah, of course he has a few things that seem appealing but he never tried them so he can't say he likes them.

"I'm a virgin."

"You're a virgin?!"

The older's eyes widen as he brings his hands up to Mingi's mouth, successfully covering it. He frowns, pulling his hands away after a second and sighing while rolling his eyes.

"Can you not be so loud?"

He whisper - yells, looking around as if someone was in the practice room with them to hear it. He groans and turns back, slumping against the mirror. He looks to the side at the rapper when he doesn't say anything, nudging him with his elbow with a smile on his face. Mingi laughs, shifting even closer.

"I just- wow."

He says and San laughs.

"What?"

He asks, confusion washing over his features. Mingi chuckles, shrugging his shoulders and reaching behind him to grab his water bottle. He unscrews the cap, bringing it up to his lips before speaking up again.

"You just definitely don't look like someone who's still a virgin, and you don't act like one either."

He says, finally taking a long sip from the bottle. San rolls his eyes again, still smiling. It's not like he doesn't know a single thing about this. He watched porn and he is twenty one after all, he isn't new to that topic just because he never experienced anything himself.

"Now I regret telling you."

He whispers and Mingi laughs, putting his bottle down again. He leans his head on San's shoulder, sighing as the watches their reflection in the other mirrored wall. This new practice room is really something else. They stay in a comfortable silence for a little while before Mingi frowns softly, shifting his eyes to look at San's reflection.

"Does Hongjoong hyung know?"

He asks and San tenses up a little bit. Soon he relaxes again, sighing for what seems like the billionth time that night.

"He doesn't..."

He answers and Mingi frowns a little deeper.

"He doesn't?"

San shakes his head, looking down as if he was embarrassed of what he said. He plays with the fabric of his pants for a second before parting his lips to talk, resting his hands in his lap instead.

"I told him... I told him I'm not anymore so he wouldn't be stressed about our first time."

Mingi then hums, lifting his head and sitting upright. He turns to look at the door when he sees a shadow moving in front of it, squinting and shrugging when it disappears. It's late, his eyes are just playing tricks on him. He forces himself to stand up to his feet, pulling the older up as well with a chuckle.

They gather all of their belongings and head out of the practice room, wanting to finally go home and rest. Thankfully they have a few free days ahead of them so they are excited to spend those days together and sleeping in.

~

It's late again but not too late, around ten from what San can see. He wasn't feeling the best the whole day and Hongjoong noticed not too long ago. He told him to come to his room when the others finally leave for dinner as he said he wouldn't join them anyway and San agreed.

He sighs and tucks his head in the crook of Hongjoong's neck, smiling. This is nice. Hongjoong is rubbing his back, sometimes running his fingers through his hair while talking to him, making him think less about the pain he was feeling earlier and more about how warm his boyfriend is.

"Sannie, is it true?"

He suddenly asks and San frowns in confusion. He pulls back to look into the older's eyes, looking at him with a questioning expression.

"I-Is what true?"

He asks, confused. Hongjoong sighs, a smile suddenly appearing on his face, making San panic the slightest bit.

"What you were talking about with Mingi the other day, is it true?"

San's eyes widen and he looks away quickly, awkwardly laughing to himself. How does Hongjoong know? Did he hear them? Did Mingi tell him?

"I don't know what you're talking about I-"

"Just tell me the truth baby."

Hongjoong says, tilting his head so he's looking into his eyes. San swallows thickly. He hates how casual and okay Hongjoong looks. He is supporting his head with one hand, smiling as if the question he is asking isn't at least a little bit embarrassing. Maybe it's just him.

"I... It is..."

San finally chokes out and Hongjoong sighs, stroking his cheek softly, making him blush.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He asks and San sighs, remembering the words he told Mingi.

"I didn't want you to worry when we... when we finally sleep together."

He admits and Hongjoong sighs again, shifting closer and wrapping his other arm around him tightly. He whispers his name softly and San's heart clenches.

"I'm sorry."

He mumbles under his breath and Hongjoong quickly hums in disagreement, making him look up into his eyes. The leader cups his cheek, swiping his thumb over his bottom lip and leaning in to peck his lips.

"No no, don't apologize Sannie, it's okay."

He says quietly and San slowly nods, snuggling into him again. He wants it but he doesn't know when. He knows he is ready but at the same time not. He wants Hongjoong to take him and do all the things Mingi does to Wooyoung but he is afraid for some reason. He knows Hongjoong would take good care of him but that doesn't stop him from feeling nervous.

He presses himself even closer to the older when he hears the front door open with the members quietly talking to one another while taking off their shoes and putting down their belongings.

He smiles to himself when the door to Hongjoong's and Seonghwa's shared bedroom slowly opens and then silently closes again after a second or two. Another night of him spending the night with his boyfriend and Seonghwa sleeping with Yunho in their room.

~

After a few weeks of debating with himself and not being able to get the thought of Hongjoong's hands on him out of his head he came to a conclusion. He knows Hongjoong will be good to him and he wants to know what it feels like. So why not ask for it.

They are home alone again today and he has decided he is going to use that opportunity to ask Hongjoong the big question. He is nervous but excited at the same time.

"Hyung?"

He asks as he walks down the small hallway, turning to look into the living room and smiling when he sees the leader sitting on the couch. The older looks up from his phone, smiling at the vocalist.

"Yes?"

San smiles too, walking closer and putting his phone away before sitting in his lap. Hongjoong grins, wrapping his arms around the younger's slim waist, looking up at him sweetly. San sighs, resting his hands on the other's shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?"

He asks, his throat suddenly running dry. Hongjoong nods, still smiling up at him. San always wondered how he did that. He knew Hongjoong had a weaker and softer side but most of the time he held them all up and was the best leader they could ever ask for.

"Of course."

He says and San cracks an awkward smile.

"Would you... I want to...."

He stutters, panic making itself visible on his face when the smile suddenly falls off Hongjoong's face and he frowns slightly. He looks away, only looking back when the older calls out his name to catch his attention again. He looks like he knows what San meant just by the few words and the younger is happy that he didn't have to say it.

"Are you sure? Baby, we don't have to rush anything if you don't want to, we can wait until you're completely sure I don't want you to feel-"

"I am sure."

San interrupts before Hongjoong can finish, cutting him off. The older hums, moving one of his hands into his hair. San leans closer, ghosting his lips over the leader's.

"Now?"

Hongjoong questions and San nods quickly, leaning in all the way and pressing their lips together softly. Hongjoong hums, holding him close before his hands move to his thighs, gently squeezing them before pulling away. San whimpers to himself, frowning right after. Hongjoong chuckles.

"Get off, we won't do it here."

He says and San blushes but nods, taking his hand and standing up. They make their way into the bedroom, knowing they have more than enough time to do what they want before the rest of the members return home. Hongjoong closes and locks the door once they are inside, turning to San with a smile.

The younger flushes deeper and Hongjoong chuckles, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. San immediately does the same with his shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut when Hongjoong leans in. The kiss is soft and slow and San feels himself relax more. He wants Hongjoong more, he wants him to make him feel good.

He inhales sharply and pulls back when Hongjoong starts walking, making him sit down on his bed. San looks up at the leader with sparkling eyes, lips parted and breathing already uneven. Hongjoong smiles sweetly, leaning down to peck his lips before tugging at the collar of the vocalist's shirt.

San quickly nods, pulling the shirt over his head and watching as the rapper does the same. Hongjoong then tells him to lay down and San listens, laying down on his back and blushing slightly when the older crawls on top of him.

He likes this. He was in this position before but they never went any further than heavy make out session. But he is ready now. He is ready to feel Hongjoong like he never has before.

The older leans down, biting down on San's neck gently as he rocks his hips against his. The younger groans, bucking his hips up at the simple contact, wanting more. He appreciates the amount of time Hongjoong is willing to spend getting him ready and to set the mood.

The leader does it again, slower, lifting San's thighs slightly and spreading his legs wider to get better access as he repeats the motion a few more times. San tilts his head back, feeling himself get hard. Hongjoong already feels great, he can't wait to actually feel him. The older turns his head carefully, leaning in and softly pressing their lips together, causing San's eyes to flutter shut.

He cups the leader's face in his hand, letting him deepen the kiss. He whimpers into it when Hongjoong rocks his hips down again, his eyebrows knitting. The leader then pulls back, leaning in to just peck San's lips quickly but gently.

"Hyung..."

San whispers as Hongjoong's fingers thread through his hair slowly. The older hums, his other hand running down the vocalist's bare side and then resting on his stomach. San breathes out harshly, blinking up at Hongjoong with glassy eyes.

"B-Be... slow... please..."

He says and Hongjoong nods, cupping San's cheek and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips again. He pulls back only about an inch before the younger leans up, kissing him again. The leader smiles against his lips, pulling back after a moment and stroking the other's cheek tenderly.

"Of course baby."

He says, his eyes and face softening even more. He leans in, softly kissing San's forehead before moving down and trailing kisses down his neck and chest. The younger shivers as Hongjoong unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans, dropping them on the floor.

The leader looks up, waiting for San to nod before hooking his fingers behind the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down to make them join the jeans on the floor.

"You're so beautiful Sannie."

He whispers and San blushes, looking away for a second. Hongjoong knows he loves compliments and this is making his heart flutter.

He looks back when he feels the older press a kiss to his inner thigh, a deeper shade of red covering his cheeks. He reaches under Hongjoong's pillow when the older tells him to, pulling out a barely used bottle of lube. He hands it to the leader, already shivering.

He likes this a lot. He always liked to finger himself when he got the chance and having someone else do it excites him. Hongjoong's fingers are long but so are his own, the only problem ever was the angle. He could almost never get and reach where he wanted.

He is excited because he knows Hongjoong will bring him the pleasure he always wanted but almost never got by himself.

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will, okay?"

Hongjoong suddenly says and San nods, his face heating up when the leader pours some of the gel on his fingers, warming it up by rubbing them together.

"O-Okay."

San stutters, whimpering when he feels the rapper touch his entrance with a lubed finger. He bites his lip when it's pushed in, trying his best to relax. The feeling is strange but he likes it. He is sure he will get used to it soon. And he is right. As the first finger turns into two and eventually into three and his whimpers turn into breathy calls of the rapper's name he knows he has gotten used to it.

"H-Hyung... ah..."

He moans quietly, lifting his hips and rocking them down on Hongjoong's fingers the best he can.

"Ready?"

He asks and San eagerly nods, wanting to feel more than just Hongjoong's fingers. He wants to feel full and filled. He wants to know what it feels like to have something inside of him. Hongjoong then slowly pulls out his fingers, pushing down his sweatpants and boxers to wrap his hand around his cock.

He groans at the feeling, smiling when he notices San's eyes on him. He gently lifts his legs, seating himself between them before wrapping them around his waist. He lines himself up with the younger's entrance before looking up into his eyes, parting his lips to talk.

"This might hurt a little bit, are you still sure you want to? We can stop."

San quickly nods, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's shoulders and pulling him down a little bit.

"I am sure, I want to."

Hongjoong nods, carefully pushing in after. San grits his teeth, squeezing his eyes together. Hongjoong was right. It does hurt a little bit but he isn't stupid. He knows it hurts because he isn't used to it and it's new to him. He lets Hongjoong go all the way in, breathing in sharply when he is flush against him.

He bites his lip, turning his head with a quiet whimper making it out of his mouth. He frowns when he feels a tear roll down his cheek, his expression softening again when Hongjoong wipes it away gently.

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to feel better soon, I promise."

He whispers, leaning forward and planting a kiss to his cheek. San nods, pulling Hongjoong all the way down, embracing him. The leader tucks his head in the crook of his neck, giving it soft kisses before lifting his head again.

"Everything okay baby?"

He asks and San's heart melts a little. He nods, slowly getting used to the feeling of not being empty. He likes it, he likes it a lot actually. He wasn't sure about it a few days ago but he doesn't regret a single thing because Hongjoong feels so _good_. He runs his fingers through the leader's newly dyed blue hair, smiling to himself.

"Can I move?"

Hongjoong asks and San nods, gritting his teeth when the older pulls out and then pushes himself back in. It takes only a couple of seconds for Hongjoong to set a nice and steady pace, rocking against the younger carefully and rhythmically. San hums lowly in his throat, not wanting to make too much noise.

He knows that in case someone came home they would hear him for sure and he wouldn't be able to look at them for the rest of his life. But it seems like Hongjoong thinks differently when he swipes his thumb over San's bottom lip, smiling when the younger lets it slip into his mouth.

"I wanna hear you baby, no one is home, let me hear those pretty noises."

He then slowly nods, a little hesitant to do what Hongjoong is asking him. He keeps his mouth slightly agape as Hongjoong removes his fingers, arching his back when Hongjoong hits his prostate dead on. Well that was fast. He whines behind gritted teeth, squeezing the leader's shoulders. Hongjoong smiles, brushing the younger's hair from his eyes and stroking his cheek after.

"So pretty baby."

He says and San blushes, humming to himself when Hongjoong picks up his pace. He frowns when he feels a familiar warm feeling spread in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't want to finish yet, they barely started. He only looks at Hongjoong's face when his thrusts get sharper and faster.

"Fuck, I'm close."

He grunts and San nods, feeling better that he isn't the only one that already feels like coming.

"M-Me too."

He stutters and Hongjoong leans down, resting his head on his shoulder as his pace gets faster to push them both over the edge.

"Yeah? Can you come for me? Can you do that?"

He asks and San shivers before nodding, bringing one hand down to his shaft, wrapping his fingers around it. He tries to stroke himself in time with Hongjoong's thrusts, whimpering and making other noises he didn't know he was capable of making.

It's not long after that he finishes, a breathy call of the leader's name being let out of his mouth. Hongjoong groans lowly, moving a few more times before pulling out and jerking himself off to his release, coming onto the vocalist's lower stomach. San whimpers, closing his eyes as Hongjoong carefully lays down next to him.

"God... that was... amazing."

He whispers, reaching for Hongjoong's hand and squeezing it gently in his own. The older lifts his head a little bit, turning it to look at the vocalist better.

"Really?"

San quickly nods, a smile making its way on his face and pretty dimples decorating his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I loved it, thank you, hyung."

He says, slowly rolling on his side to face Hongjoong. He lifts one of his arms and snuggles into his side, letting the arm rest on top of him. Hongjoong smiles, leaning closer to kiss the top of his head.

"No need to thank me babyboy, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
